


The End

by RebelOne



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelOne/pseuds/RebelOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't supposed to end this way. *Dark themes ahead*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

Courier cried out as the power fist made contact with the side of his face, throwing him back. The shackles around his wrists and ankles didn’t allow him to get far and the chains snapped him back painfully. The side of his face was aflame and he could feel hot liquid running in rivulets from where the skin had split over his eye and his lip. The dirty boots of the legionary standing above him shimmered and waved like a desert oasis as he began to lose consciousness. Somewhere in the distance he could hear Boone cursing violently, demanding the two of them be set free. Courier would have laughed at the absurdity of the demand if he’d been able to. Instead he sank down into the dirt, too feeble to keep his eyes open any longer.

Boone watched Courier fall unconscious and it terrified him. They’d been captured days earlier and hadn’t been given any food and only very little water. He was a bigger man with more body weight to lose so the starvation hadn’t affected him quite as badly. Courier on the other hand was tall and gangly and the lack of food had already turned his skin sallow and the black circles under his eyes even darker. He was wasting away to nothing and Boone could do nothing to stop it. They’d been following a raiding party South of Goodsprings and somehow they’d been spotted. Before either of them had known what was happening they’d been surrounded and outnumbered. It hadn’t taken long at all for them to be tied up and hauled back to the camp. Boone had no doubt of what their fate would be. If they were both lucky they’d just be beheaded and that’d be the end of it but he knew better. Torture followed by a long crucifixion was in their future, if Courier even lived that long.

“Leave him alone!” he shouted at the legionary scumbag who kicked the kid even though he wasn’t even coherent enough to feel it.

The legionary doing the kicking turned towards the sniper’s angry voice and laughed. “Leave him alone? Why would I do a thing like that?”

“I’ll fucking kill you if you don’t,” Boone hissed.

“Really? Do you think I’m afraid of you, soldier boy? What do you possibly think you could do to someone of Caesar’s Legion?”

“Untie me and find out motherfucker.”

The man in the skirt laughed maniacally just before a gleam came to his eye. “Tell me something. Is he good?”

Boone scowled and refused to answer even though he wasn’t even sure what the legionary was asking.

“I’ll ask again and if you don’t answer I will cut off one of his fingers. Is he good?”

Boone didn’t want to take any chances when it came to Courier. Is he good? Good at what? Shooting? Yes.

Talking anyone into doing whatever he wanted? Fuck yes. “Is he good at what?”

“Fucking.”

Boone blanched. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

The legionary reached down and grabbed Courier’s hair, yanking his unconscious form up off the ground. Boone could have cried at the damage he saw. Blood ran in streams down the kids face and it was already starting to bruise. “He’s pretty. Don’t tell me you hadn’t noticed. So I’m asking, is he good in bed? Does he cry out your name while you fuck him?”

Boone spat. “You’re fucking sick.”

“You’ve never had him? That surprises me. He could pass for a girl if his hair were longer. Do you imagine him as a girl? Do you fuck him from behind so you can imagine he has tits?”

Boone was almost sick, only barely able to swallow the vomit that was urging to come out. “Don’t touch him,”

The legionary laughed again. “Oh but I think I’ll continue,” he said while stroking Courier’s face. “And I think I’ll make you watch while I take everything he has.”

Boone didn’t think the man was serious until he untied Courier and yanked the kid off the ground, dragging his unconscious body across the dirt floor before throwing him onto the table in the center of the room. Courier’s head rolled to the side, eyes closed for now but would look right at Boone if he ever woke up. Don’t wake up, Six. Oh fuck, please don’t wake up.

The legionary adjusted Courier’s body, flattening him out on his back and re-tying his hands together at the corner of the table. In one motion he cut the kid’s shirt off of him and pushed it aside, baring the suntanned and skinny body to the air. “It’s almost better that he’s flat chested, isn’t it?” the legionary asked, glancing at Boone and smirking. “Something about him…can’t wait to stick my dick in him. Can’t wait til he wakes up enough to know what’s happening. Can’t wait til he screams.”

Boone closed his eyes as soon as he heard the sound of the legionary unzipping Courier’s pants and yanking them down his legs. The sniper cracked them open just long enough to see the legionary reach under his skirt and pull himself out, stroking himself to full hardness. He clenched them shut again, refusing to watch. It was bad enough that they’d been caught by the Legion but now they’d both been tortured and starved for days and he was too weak to do anything to help the young man that was about to be raped in front of him. Boone heard the groan and felt tears sting his eyes. This isn’t happening. This is not happening.

“Wha? Wh-wha…what the fuck?”

Boone’s eyes snapped open, tears and all in time to see Courier open his eyes and look at him. The legionary was still standing between his legs, stroking himself and was reaching down, grabbing Courier’s legs and pulling him closer to him.

“Get off of me,” Courier screamed as loud as he could. “Stop!”

The legionary leaned over him, rubbing his dick against the courier’s ass. “I don’t think so, pretty boy. You’ll enjoy this.”

Courier turned his head and looked at Boone with pleading in his eyes. Boone stared at him with horror. Both men knew they couldn’t do anything to stop it. “Please,” Courier whispered.

“Mmm, I love it when they beg,” the legionary hissed just before he plunged in.

Courier screamed and thrashed against the ropes, pulling the makeshift cuffs overly tight against his own wrists and cutting off the circulation to his hands. That was the least of his worries though. It felt like he was being split in half as the legionary thrust in and out of him mercilessly, grunting and groaning at each timed insertion.

“You’re so fucking tight,” his torturer grunted, doubling his speed and gripping Courier’s hips with brutal force.  
Courier turned his head the other way, refusing to look at Boone as he was defiled. This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening. He was a capable fighter and more than a decent shot so why was he currently tied to a table being assraped by one of Caesar’s Legion?

It seemed to go on for hours. Courier didn’t know just how long it had taken the Legionary to find completion but it was too long. He felt the sticky wetness of cum and blood pooled underneath him, felt the torn flesh of his ass as the Legionary pulled out with no thought or care to Six’s comfort and tucked himself back in. “You’re a good little fuck, boy. Don’t go too far now, I’m going to spread the word of just how tight your ass is.”

Courier’s eyes rolled back into his head at the thought of it happening again. Unfortunately, this wasn’t even the first time he’d been forced but it had been years and he’d mostly gotten over it. Now it had happened a second time and with Boone sitting less than five feet away.

Once they were alone and he’d gained a semblance of composure Courier turned his head and looked at Boone.

The sniper was fucking crying. Not openly or hysterically but Courier could clearly see the wet tracks of tears down the man’s cheeks. “Boone?” he whispered, his voice unable to go any louder due to the massive amounts of screaming he’d just done. “Boone, look at me.”

Boone shook his head. “I can’t.”

“Please?”

Finally the sniper lifted his head and stared at him. “I’m so sorry,” he gasped out, trying to hold back the hysterics. “I’m so so sorry.”

Courier lay perfectly still on the table, his legs dangling off the edge, his manhood flaccid against his stomach and looked Boone in the eyes. “Not your fault, Boone.”

“Doesn’t make me any less sorry. I couldn’t help you. I tried. I couldn’t.”

Courier looked at Boone’s wrists where he was tied and could see the torn flesh and bruising that had come from him struggling so hard against the ropes. “I know.”

“Please forgive me. I’m so sorry.”

“We need to get out of here.”

Boone nodded. “I know but I don’t know how. I can’t get these off and you’re…you’re all beat to shit.”

Courier swallowed a painful lump in his throat and shifted on the table, slowly rolling to his side and finally onto his belly where he could slide over the table’s surface to where his hands were roped. “I can’t get these off. I can’t even feel my fingers.”

In the end Boone cried and Courier screamed and as the sun set two days later Boone got his peace, nailed to a cross alongside his best friend.


End file.
